baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi's Basics Classic/Development Log
This is a list of released update patches for Baldi's Basics Classic. Update List V1.0 This is a first version of the game, containing a lot of older builds. V1.1 * Fixed mouse movement. * Bully was not supposed to spawn so quickly, and his spawn time has now been extended. He also can no longer spawn on top of you. * Hints added to YCTP, and the YCTP exit time has been fixed to be consistent regardless of machine speed. * Fix to the game over screen. * "You need rest" warning was fixed, and now actually shows up on screen. * Stamina now recharges much more quickly after running out. * Jump rope game now starts faster, and doesn't attract Baldi's attention. * Principal is easier to hear from far away. * Principal is slightly less sensitive about seeing the player in faculty only rooms, eating, and drinking. * Made the phone and tape player more effective. Now only make noise instead of the voice clips, make Baldi forget where the last sound he heard was, and prevent him from hearing more sounds for the duration of the audio. Changed Tape name to "Baldi Anti Hearing Tape." * Removed the giant globes from the principal's office, replaced them with desks. * Time to game over screen after getting hit by Baldi is now consistent across devices. * Renamed keys to "Principal's Keys." * Fixed an oversight that allowed you to hide behind objects you shouldn't be able to hide behind. * Made music slightly quieter. * Added an extra shiny quarter and Zesty Bar. V1.2 * Mouse sensitivity slider now saves it's position and doesn't need reset every game. * Jump rope is ever so slightly harder. * Fixed exploit that allowed you to open doors while paused, preventing Baldi from hearing them. * Fixed Principal of the Thing occasionally whistling when getting your first wrong answer. * Corrected Principal's Keys position. * Fixed scaling on globes. * Fixed a bug that could prevent the bully from spawning. * Bully now lasts longer before spawning again. * Fixed NPCs passing through BSODA. * Fixed a bug that prevented NPCs from moving through Gotta Sweep, allowing the player to hide behind it. * Tape player/Phone no longer plays while the game is paused or while a learning game is active. * An oversight in Playtime's code made her much harder to run away and hide from. This has been fixed. * Added an extra poster. * Fixed a bug that could cause the player to get stuck in the jump rope game. * Made Baldi harder to hear from far away. * Made Baldi a teensy bit slower. * Made general improvements to the ending sequence. * Made a couple minor tweaks to the main menu. * Fixed a bug that would prevent your stamina from recharging while standing against a wall. * Player movement is slightly faster when walking through Gotta Sweep than it was before. * Chairs don't float, that's just not what they do, so I fixed that too. * Other minor tweaks and improvements. V1.2.1 * BSODA should actually be fixed now. I really hope it's fixed! * Added another poster giving info about the phone. * Added a useful hint for the end sequence. V1.2.2 * Fixed BSODA. For reals this time! * There was a break in the AI path that has been patched up. * The pay phone was made a little easier to reach. * Fixed bug that could cause the cursor to disappear during the Math game. V1.3 * Added a new character: 1st Prize! * Added a new endless mode! * Baldi's speed now increases along a curve; the first speed increase is greater than it used to be, but each subsequent increase is less than the last. Ultimately, Baldi becomes more threatening more quickly, but his max speed is lower than before. * Lowered Baldi's audio quality * Running out of stamina now no longer slows you down. It simply keeps you from running. * Slowed Playtime down, and she now emits music so you can know when she's nearby. * Added hot-keys for item selection. 1-3 allows you to quickly select their corresponding item slots. * Fixed a glitch that made Arts and Crafters harder to trigger than intended. * Added Skybox and outdoor decoration. * Added Safety Scissors, WD-NoSquee, and Alarm Clock. * Made It's a Bully's spawn points less painful; they're more of the "You need to go another way" variety now rather than the "You're completely trapped" kind, though that still can happen. * The school board has decided that eating food is okay; drinking, however, is still prohibited. Bullying is also no longer allowed. * Improved pause menu. * Added another ending... WOAH MYSTERY!!1! * Added a Zesty Machine. * Other minor tweaks and improvements. V1.3.1 * Fixed bug involving the alternate ending. * Made Notebook respawn sounds louder. *Playtime now only wanders the halls; she will only enter a room if she sees you, not randomly. *Added a poster to the janitor's closet. V1.3.2 *Fixed the mouse issue! *Added a new custom cursor. *Bully is now easier to be caught Bullying by the Principal. *Gave Baldi a tiny speed boost. *Fixed Principal punishing you for running when getting pushed by 1st Prize or Gotta Sweep while holding the run button. *Added a couple more yellow doors. *Baldi now hears exits when they disappear. *Made Baldi speed up more slowly in endless mode. V1.4 *Added occlusion culling, which greatly improves performance. *Added controller support. *Fixed bug where you would start in the air when jump roping for second and all subsequent times. *Fixed mouse movement being detected while paused or while in a YCTP. *Greatly improved player movement. Whereas before you could easily get hung up on level geometry, now you'll smoothly slide alongside it! *Added a num-pad to the YCTP for easy touch screen input. *Fixed blurry "Dab" chalkboard and comic walls. *Rebuilt menu system, now with proper screens for story, credits, and options. *Added custom control mapping. *Changed one of the extra red notebooks to the missing yellow notebook. *Fixed a bug where the Principal of the Thing sometimes wouldn't send It's A Bully to detention. *Fixed a texture bug where the walls next to doors appeared squished. *The world no longer renders when in a YCTP resulting in better performance while solving problems. *Added texture to desks. *Fixed bug which caused Baldi to ignore detention after getting all three problems in the YCTP wrong. *Slightly improved NPC navigation. Should perform better on lower spec PCs. *Fixed Baldi failing to lip-sync properly when starting a game. *Lots of other small tweaks and improvements. V1.4.1 *Re-added missing phone poster. *Fixed bug that could cause you to get stuck between a wall and a desk. *Fixed bug that made the lock not work on the first three yellow doors. *Back button on play menu is now selectable with a controller. *Updated Gotta Sweep's poster. *Re-added Baldi's instructional audio. *Made further optimizations. *Improved play menu. *Added a loading screen. *Other minor stuffs. V1.4.1b *Fixed bug that prevented you from using WD-NoSquee on the center door in the east hallway. *Corrected build settings to support 32-bit operating systems on Windows (Hopefully - I have no 32-bit PCs to test on). The I accidentalyy used the wrong settings when releasing 1.4.1 initially. V1.4.1c (Linux only) * Should fix the issues with the previous versions where the screen was only showing a solid color. V1.4.1d (Android only) * The Android version of the game became available. V1.4.2 (Android only) *Improved code for doors and swinging doors. *Removed a time tracking feature for endless mode that went unused. *Adjusted high score text. *Fixed bug that allowed you to use keys on unlocked doors. *Added UI size and height options to mobile version. *Added "ITEM" text to empty item button *Implemented Unity's lightweight rendering pipeline to improve performance *Added touch controls to secret room *"OK" button can no longer be pressed while the answer box is empty. This is to prevent a wrong answer being accidentally input when mashing the interact button to pick up a notebook. *Fixed a bug where the game would sometimes pause when leaving the YCTP. *Small optimizations I've also uploaded a Mono version of the game, alongside the IL2CPP version from last time. I still haven't figured out what the cause of the insane rendering bug some of you were getting is, but if you are still experiencing it with the IL2CPP version, please try the Mono version. I really have no idea if that will make any difference, but it's worth a shot. V1.4.3 *Changed most sprites so that they do should not appear clipped when changing them in order to improve the appearance of mods. *Added Big Ol' Boots item and a poster hinting at what they do. *Fixed a bug where walking through certain areas before Arts and Crafters spawned would result in an error. *Removed the automatic setting from UI size settings on mobile versions. The default setting is now medium. *Default mobile UI height is now medium *Other minor stuff... Probably. References Navigation ru:Обновления игры Category:Development logs